Betrayal
by xXemotionlessgurlXx
Summary: Mikan was betrayed by her so called 'friends' and transferred to Alice Academy America and there she found new friends but what happens when she returns 4 years after? Read to find out, Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic here

This is my second fanfic overall. I'm bad at summaries so please bear with it

Sorry about the chapter's name I can't think about anything else.

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary: _Mikan was betrayed by her so called 'friends' and transferred to Alice Academy America and there she found new friends but what happens when she returns 4 years after? Read to find out_

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 1: The Betrayal**

* * *

"Ohayo minna!" exclaimed Mikan "Hotaruuuuuu!" Mikan said as she went to Hotaru's table to hug her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Urusai I'm working on my Invention and I don't wanna get your idiotic germs and you're annoying, baka" Hotaru said

"But that's what bestfriends do!" Mikan said, Whining

"Who said I'm your bestfriend?" Hotaru asked

"Me?" Mikan asked

"Your not my bestfriend I only see you as a tool to test my inventions" Hotaru said. By that time Mikan was already crying

"You –sob- don't have –sob- to be that –sob- mean!" Mikan shouted while crying enough for everyone to hear

"Shut the hell up, Polka. You're making my ears bleed. Can't you see? No one wants you here" Natsume calmly said

"Yeah Natsume-san's right you always shout and you keep bugging us" Nonoko and Anna said in Unison

"Nonoko? Anna?" Mikan ask

"and all you do is whine" Mochu added

"You are really nosy you keep butting in our business" Ruka said

"You should just go back to where you came from!" Per- I mean Sumire shouted back to her

"Minna? Why are you all mad at me? Did I do something to make you angry? What's the problem?" Mikan asked while crying

"What's the problem? What's the problem? Huh? Let me answer that question, You're the problem!" Hotaru madly said

"Well then if all of you don't want me to be here then so be it!" Mikan madly said as she stomped out of the classroom

**~HSP's Office~**

Mikan heard a "come in" after she knocked 3 times. "Uncle? Can I be transferred to Alice Academy America to train my SEC alice more?" Mikan asked her uncle

"What makes you say that?" Kazumi asked

"Well my so called 'friends' betrayed me" Mikan replied emotionlessly

"of course your flight will be tomorrow morning" Kazumi said shocked by her emotionless reply

"Uncle? Can you make the flight earlier?"Mikan asked

"Fine then your flight will be at 12:30 pm and pack your stuff and there will be a limo waiting" Kazumi replied

"oh and you will be there for 4 years" Kazumi added

" Thanks uncle, you're the best" Mikan replied with a small smile

"Well you're welcome" Kazumi said with a smile

* * *

Well? How was it? Please Review! I'll try to update as fast as possible


	2. Chapter 2

Okkk…..so this is chapter 2…Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice and I never will**_

_Summary:Mikan is betrayed by her so called 'friends' and transferred to Alice Academy America and there she finds new friends but what happens when she returns four years after?_

I will be calling _Gakuen Alice __**GA **_and _Alice Academy America __**AAA(I'm just too lazy)**_

_**THE GANG**_

_Hotaru Imai_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_Ruka Nogi_

_Anna Umenomiya_

_Nonoko Ogosawara_

_Sumire Shouda _

_Kokoro Yome(Koko)_

_Mochiage(Mochu)_

_Yuu Tobita_

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 2:Welcome to Alice Academy America**

**~GA~**

Things were just normal in GA specifically, class 2-B well, if you count flying, making iventions, reading others minds, etc. normal until Narumi walked to his desked yup, you read that right Narumi **WALKED.**

'something is wrong' everyone thought.

'where's Mikan/Mikan-chan/Polka/Sakura' Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Koko and Mochu thought.

"Minna I have bad news for you all…" Narumi announced with a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"JUST HURRY UP!" everyone shouted except for three certain people** (if you haven't guessed that yet it's Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka)**

"ok…ok….Mikan-chan left to go to AAA for certain reasons" Narumi said

"what's this 'certain reasons' sensei? " Yuu asked

"you should ask the HSP for that" after that Narumi went out of the classroom.

"Mikan-chan isn't like that to just go somewhere without telling us" Anna told the gang

"yeah" the gang agreed

"What did we do to make Mikan go there?" Ruka asked

Then something struck them…They remembered what they did yesterday, They put their anger to her

"Oh My Gosh! Mikan-chan we're so sorry!" Nonoko apologized to no one

**~ 4 year timeskip~AAA~**

"Ok…so what do you want to talk about?" Mikan emotionlessly asked the HSP in AAA

"Well we were thinking it's time for you to go back to GA since you have fully trained your SEC alice and copied every single alice in the world" The HSP replied.

"Tch…When am I leaving?" Mikan asked

"tomorrow morning so pack your things and Akane, Rina. And Kai will be coming with you" The HSP replied

"hn" Mikan said but deep down she is really excited

Ok…. So I know this is really short and The 4 year timeskip was so fast like this is just the second chapter sooo yeah I hope you enjoy! :D I have a **lot **of homework to do and part of it is I'm just lazy


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm sorry if it took a while for me to update this . Sorry. Okkkk… So this is chapter 3, I hope you like it :D

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…Sadly ;.;**_

_Summary: Mikan is betrayed by her so called 'friends' and transferred to Alice Academy America and there she met new friends but what happens when she returns four years after?_

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 3: Mikan's back!**

**~GA~**

Narumi twirled inside the classroom wearing a pink tutu.

Everyone thought 'something's wrong' because Narumi has never been like that ever since Mikan left.

"I have good news for all of you! Today we have new students and an old student joining us today." said Narumi

"Please come in" Narumi said

Then a boy and 3 girls came in the classroom.

The boy has blue hair and blue eyes.

The first girl has long black hair and blue eyes.

The second girl has blonde wavy hair and blue eyes.

The third and last girl shocked them the most. She has long brunette hair that reaches until her waist and green eyes.

"Kai Nakamura, Special Star, Elemental Alice, DA" Kai coldly said

"Name: Rina Takahashi, Star Rank: Special Star, Alice: Water and Ice, DA class" said Rina

" Hi everyone! My Name is Akane Suzuki! My star rank is special star and my alices are Soul sucking Alice and Curse Alice! My Ability class is the Dangerous Ability Class! Please take care of me!" Akane cheerfully said

"Mikan Sakura, Special Star, S.E.C alice and nullifying, DA class" Mikan said coldly wiwith a dark aura surrounding her

" Okay class! Do you have any questions for the new students?" Narumi asked

A lot of students raised their hands and the questions are:

"Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Can I have your number?"

The new students answered one by one

They started with Mikan then to Akane then to Rina then to Kai

"Yes" Mikan answered

"Who?" asked a random girl

"This –" Mikan points to Kai " is my boyfriend" Mikan said

"No" Mikan simply said

"Nope!" Akane said

"Never unless you're a friend that I can trust" Akane said

"No" Rina simply said

" Never in a million years" Rina said

"I'm sure you already know" Kai said

"no" Kai said

"Okay! So now that's doe I will now assign the seats. Mikan-cha-" Narumi said

"Don't you dare call me _Mikan-chan _and the same goes to them" Mikan said with disgust and pointed to Akane, Rina and Kai.

"Okay Mikan-cha- I mean Sakura-san sit next to Natume-kun. Suzuki-san please sit next to Koko, Please raise your hand. Takahashi-san please sit in between Anna and Nonoko, Please raise your -san please sit next to Hotaru-chan, Please raise your hand" Narumi said.

**Okay so I'm really sorry for the short chapter and I had to end it because I did it for about 2 hours or more so I'm really sorry please forgive me plus It's also 12:00 am now so I need to sleep but it's not like I sleep at 12 am I sleep at 1 am but because that school is back I need to sleep earlier and I can't think of anything else so please give me suggestions on to what will happen next ^.^ **

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed and Followed/Favorited to my story :D**


	4. Not a Chapter! Author's Note

**Please Read!**

_**Ok… So some of you have been asking if Mikan and Kai is a couple or not…They are…I'm really sorry for the confusion.**_

_**What I mean about "No" That is for the the second question.**_

_**So I'm really sorry for that and please check my profile for more details on how Akane, Rina and Kai look like **_


End file.
